


Chip and Arsene

by Arrivebellci



Category: Chip and Potato, Persona 5
Genre: Crossover, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrivebellci/pseuds/Arrivebellci
Summary: What happens when that cute snugglie mouse gets replaced by a fancy ghost with a knack for thieving? Well anything really!





	Chip and Arsene

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first actual fanfic go easy on me shshsuhsi I'll add more since this is gonna be a series

How DID Arsene met this pug in the first place? He still remembers.. but god it meant leaving the Metaverse and his friends behind. Arsene didn't expect this. It was supposed to be a normal night of hunting down palaces, that's it. Though somehow he found his way in a house. Worst, a baby's room! .. Wait no, TWO BABIES?

"...Fucking.." Before the Fool Persona finished that, he saw a mouse snugglie drop down from a crib, then a small baby pug whining a bit, reaching it.

…

"Kid's too small to reach that. I better grab it for them." Arsene quietly went over there and picked it up for the pug. gave the soft mouse back to the pug. Right when he was going to pull back, the pug immediately hugged his arm!

"W-What?! H-Hey kid, let go. I'm busy tonig- ..wait you can see me?" He whispered a tad harshly to the baby pug at first but once he noticed that she could see him, loosened up. .. Arsene chuckled softly. "You can see me. Well, hello then, little one. I don't suppose you can talk now, eh?" The baby pug responded back with some form of baby gibberish. "Yeah I thought so."

Footsteps were heard from outside the room, someone was going to enter! If this baby can see him then surely whoever was going to enter will see him as well! "Cra- …. Heck! Think Arsene think-." Arsene glanced at the mouse snugglie and a lightbulb appeared! The Persona quickly poofed into a snugglie himself.. a bird isn't what he had in mind but this it'll had to do.

"Chippy-dip, are you okay?" Little Momma asked as she walked in the room and headed towards the crib. Little Momma quickly took notice at the odd black and red bird snugglie. "I don't remember you having that. What's it's name?" Chip looked at the snugglie, she was holding him gently. "....A-A-A.." Little Momma froze up a bit, was she actually going to say something? "...Arr- ..seeen.."

"I don't know what you're trying to say Ch-"

"Arsene!"

Little Momma hopped back in surprise! Chip said her first words! "Chip! You said your first word! ...I don't have any puggy idea where in Happyton you got the word Arsene though. ..So that snugglie is called Arsene? Mhmm.. Chip and Arsene. It has a good ring to it!" The proud momma pug pats her daughter's head. "It's sleepy time though. Good night Chip! ...and your new snugglie buddy, Arsene."

Well, Arsene might be stuck like this for a while, but he did enjoy having this pug around. Maybe he can teach her the ways of the Metaverse when nobody's watching! Plus he can help her out with life as she grows, but of course Arsene has to let the pug learn on her own too. Ah, but not yet. She is still a baby. For now, he'll stick to being a snugglie.


End file.
